compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Black Sun
Black Sun, originally known as the Black Sun Trading Company, is a notable government in the Star Wars Combine. Founded by Princess Gabriella Storm, the faction has grown to become one of the most powerful and infamous crime syndicates in the galaxy. The organization once had considerable influence in other galactic governments; in particular, the New Republic and its allies. The current leader of Black Sun is Dark Prince Corvis Orion. Description "It is a public secret that at the heart of the multi-billion credit trade organization, Black Sun, there is an empire of villainy, vice and violence based around a family which holds itself above any law but its own: Family, Honor, Profit. The group has had a turbulent past and most recently fell into the hands of the New Republic, galactic bastion of morality, which set about attempting to clean up the Sun's act, but some stains you just can't get out... Count Ingo R. Vailis then the Chief of State for the New Republic and former Galactic Governor had long been a high-level family member. With his executive powers, Black Sun agents were able to control the New Republic and they forced upon it period of dictatorship and death while the group was pulled free along with more than enough assets to ensure its survival. The legitimate Republic Trading Company inhabiting Black Sun's shell was ousted and Dark Prince Adam A Flynn reinstalled at the helm. Now, with hands unbound, one of the most powerful warfleets in existence and nurturing a secret sect of force users, Black Sun strives to reclaim the infamous heritage it once lost."::Factions - Star Wars Combine - Black Sun - Retrieved on June 28, 2008. History Princess Gabriella Storm is regarded as the founder of Black Sun. Under Storm, Black Sun thrived and, by Year 1, had become a power to be reckoned with. Storm became bored with her countless successes and decided to fake her death. Her disappearance unleashed chaos in the organization. Without her, many employees did not wish to remain in Black Sun. Prince Blood assumed the position of interim ruler and attempted to quell the chaos. He did his best to stabilize Black Sun in a very difficult time and was instrumental in foiling several attempted coups. However, Blood did not wish to remain as leader of the organization and desired to abdicate. After a lengthy deliberation between the high command, a new leader was chosen: Keevan Colton. Prince Keevan Colton reluctantly assumed the mantle of ruler and gradually stabilized the faction. However, like his predecessor Prince Blood, Keevan had never wanted the position of leader and chose to step down. He appointed Qel Dar as his successor. Prince Qel Dar immediately centralized Black Sun's power structure and then declared war upon the Hapes Consortium. The reason for this sudden war is still unknown. Unfortunately, Qel Dar's plan to wrest the planet of Lorell from Hapes failed. A year later, Qel Dar stepped down. In a surprising move, Qel Dar bypassed his protégé Kosh Naranek and chose Plojo Rosom to be his successor. Prince Plojo Rosom restructured Black Sun by dividing the collective into task forces. Each task force was placed under the guidance of a Lord. During this period, Rosom granted asylum to Xya Howie and Tara Tylger, both exiles hunted by the Galactic Empire. In retaliation, the Empire declared war upon Black Sun. When the war fizzled, Plojo Rosom decided to retire and chose Xya Howie to succeed him. Princess Xya Howie led Black Sun through many dangers and was beloved by many of its members. Slowly, Black Sun became self-sufficient and gained more members by seizing control of smaller factions. Xya ruled Black Sun for eight months before retiring. Joseph Roscha was chosen to replace her. Prince Joseph Roscha ruled for only three months when Xya Howie unexpectedly returned. Due to disagreements between Roscha and Howie, Rosche was expelled from Black Sun. Xya Howie then resumed her place on the throne and continued to rule Black Sun until her death. Tara Tylger assumed Xya's place as Princess of Black Sun.Black Sun - History (Archived) Princess Tara Tylger's reign was equally short. The specifics of her downfall are unknown but most historians believe it was caused by a massacre she ordered on Kiffex. Following the carnage on Kiffex, Regent Camaris sa Vinitta seized the throne of Black Sun and proclaimed himself ruler. Prince Camaris sa Vinitta was unable to bring to stop the rampant squabbles and, during his brief tenure, the organization was sundered again. Predicting this eventuality, Camaris had groomed a successor who now stepped in to restore control to the fractured group: Daa`iata Tnaysc. Dark Princess Daa`iata Tnaysc immediately began efforts to rebuild the organization. However, due to external events, Tnaysc's reign did not last long and she handed control over to Adam A Flynn. Prince Adam A. Flynn saw many changes. Under him, Black Sun was now part of the SoroSuub conglomerate led by Ingo Vailis. Vailis and Flynn debated the future of Black Sun but neither would afford to divert time from the development of SoroSuub to repair the collective. At this time, SoroSuub merged with the Rebel Alliance to form the New Republic. Flynn and Vailis proposed a deal to sell the group to Teniel Djo. The idea of selling to a pirate sickened the majority of the New Republic. They rallied against what they saw as unethical behavior and, on Year 8 Day 310, they passed a vote of no confidence in Chief of State Vailis. Vailis secreted himself on Sulon and there he met with Adam A Flynn, Corvis Orion and other key individuals to plan their response. On Year 8 Day 338 Vailis began sending orders to Black Sun agents in the New Republic. He and Flynn worked closely together over this period and, by Year 8 Day 350, Prince Flynn had ascended to the mantle of Black Sun, this time with the full intentions of restoring the crime syndicate to its former infamy.Black Sun • About Leaders of Black Sun was leader of Black Sun circa Year 4.]] * Princess Gabriella Storm (Founder) * Prince Blood (Year 1) * Prince Keevan Colton (Year 1) * Prince Qel Dar (Year 2) * Prince Plojo Rosom (Year 4) * Princess Xya Howie (Year 5) * Prince Joseph Roscha (Year 6) * Princess Xya Howie"Just the one Princess left." - Year 6 Day 216 (Archived) (Year 6) * Princess Tara Tylger (Year 6) * Prince Camaris sa Vinitta (Year 6) * Princess Daa`iata Tnaysc (Year 6) * Prince Adam A Flynn (Year 7) * Jake Azzameen (Year 8) (Republic Trading) * Prince Adam A Flynn (Year 9) * Prince Ingo R. Vailis (Year 9) * Prince Corvis Orion (Year 10) Banners (Year 4) (Year 9) References External links * http://www.swc-bs.com * Old Black Sun website (Archived) * Old Black Sun history (Archived) Category:Government Factions Category:Trading Factions Category:Factions Category:Black Sun